1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cleaning devices and more particularly to multipurpose cleaning implements
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handheld cleaning devices such as mops, brooms, brushes, and disposable dusters are widely known. Many advances have been made with respect to each apparatus in order to reduce time spent cleaning and to simplify the cleaning process.
Cleaning devices exist which make use of reusable materials where a user may clean a surface and subsequently rinse the cleaning material and reuse it at a later time. Advances in materials and production have brought about the use of disposable cleaning materials. Initially these materials were used to dust or pick up debris on dry surfaces. Currently disposable cleaning sheets exist that are highly durable and inexpensive enough to be disposable subsequent to use. Devices configured for disposable cloths are widely known. These devices enable a user to quickly dust and clean a floor and discard the used cloth subsequent to use. This is advantageous in that it saves cleaning time as most cloths have been adapted to pick up lint, pollen, pet dander, and other unwanted debris. A clean up pan is no longer needed and the user does not need to bend over in order to pick up the collected debris. After use the user may easily discard the used cloth and store the cleaning tool. While the cloths work well for small areas and small debris, for larger areas and larger sized debris, the disposable cloths tend to be limited in this capacity.
Brooms are widely known in the art.
There is a significant need a need for a multipurpose cleaning device that may be used as a broom, a duster utilizing reusable and disposable cleaning cloths, a scrubber, and a mop.